Take It All In
by The Plastic Owl
Summary: The New York boys have fun with butts, guns, and a bag of smack in the basement of a jukebox joint.


Take It All In

For Samantha, who gave me the suggestion. Here is some filthy, filthy slash.

Signed, The Dirty Bird.

It was midnight, on the Lower East Side. Fog was drifting over the sidewalks, and in a warehouse in Little Italy, Meyer Lanksy and Charlie 'Lucky' Luciano were hiding in the basement of one of Joe Masseria's jukebox joints.

'I swear they was here before, boss.'

'Well they're not here now, are they?' Rasped Masseria. Meyer and Lucky flinched as a shot rang out, and then there was a thud. The two young men cast their eyes to the ceiling, where blood was starting to drip down through the floorboards.

Masseria barked to his men in Italian, and Meyer reached out and touched the back of Lucky's hand.

'It's okay,' whispered Lucky hoarsely. 'He said that they're gonna be searching warehouses three blocks south of here.'

The heavy tread of Masseria's minions faded, and then there were just the two boys, a curious mouse, and six bags of A-grade heroin.

They shifted closer together, comforted by each other's presence. Meyer reached out his hand again, and Lucky took it. His thumb rubbed the back of Meyer's knuckles.

'I need to talk to Benny,' Meyer sighed. Lucky stiffened. 'He's going to be worried.'

'Yeah yeah yeah. Benny this, Benny that, Benny hit me with a fucking baseball bat,' Lucky murmured, drawing his hand away. He lit up a cigarette.

'I'm sorry.'

'No you're not.'

'I am.'

Meyer began to undress. Lucky watched, blinking rapidly. He didn't think they would play this game… Not here… But it looked like the danger had aroused something in Meyer.

Meyer, fully naked now, leaned forward and hungrily kissed Lucky. Lucky breathed in deeply, before suddenly grinding out the cigarette on Meyer's nipple. Meyer groaned, before being turned over like he was just a mere strudel, fresh from the oven.

Lucky, frantic, panicking about Masseria's men being back and yet hot with lust, unzipped his fly. He crudely began rubbing his sweaty, cum-filled rod all over the shivering little Jew's body.

Lucky poked Meyer's balls with his penis, before investigating his asshole with a probing finger.

'Do it,' Meyer whispered, quivering with joy.

Lucky thrust forward, his peen penetrating Meyer's hole of love. The two of them rocked together, lost in the joy, cum mixing with sweat. Lucky could hear Masseria's men returning, and yet he couldn't stop. He arched his back and clenched his butt, pummelling Meyer with a fury he didn't even know he possessed.

Meyer couldn't help himself. He moaned in ecstasy, like a wildebeest, lost to abandon.

Masseria's men heard his throaty groans. The Boss himself pointed down to the basement. They began to head to the stairs to investigate.

'Hold it right there, you tortellini suckling fuck rats!'

The door was kicked open, and Benny was there, with a sawn-off shotgun. He began firing. He hit one of the goons in the skull, his brains splattering on the wall. The other one got a bullet to gut, his intestines spilling out onto the floor, all squishy and stinky like something found in Manny Horvitz's reject bin.

Masseria moved his magnificently fat ass down the stairs. As he entered the basement, he was just in time to see Lucky slide his ranchero beef sausage, slippery with primal man juice, out of Meyer. Roaring with rage, Masseria pulled a pistol from his pants, and shot Lucky in the kidney.

'NOOOOOOOO!' Cried Meyer, as Lucky fell on him.

Meyer's cry of anguish, however, was unmatched by A.R.'s. He had seen the whole thing, looking over Benny's shoulder. Benny pumped Masseria's corpulent carcass with bullets.

A.R. pushed past the young gunman, and cradled Lucky in his arms.

'Charlie? … Charlie, can you hear me?'

Charlie's eyes fluttered. Rothstein ripped open a bag of heroin, and coated his finger in the potent drug. He rubbed it all over Lucky's lips.

'Will he be alright?' Fretted Meyer.

'Shhhh,' murmured Benny, dragging Meyer away. He noticed Meyer was naked. He began to kiss him, and stroke his tummy.

Lucky showed signs of movement.

'A.R…. I don't think I'm going to make it…'

'Shh shh shh shh…' A.R. tenderly kissed Charlie's forehead, ignoring Meyer's muffles of protest as Benny shoved his cock in his mouth.

'Is Meyer okay?'

'Meyer's fine_. _Just as you will be.'

Lucky began to squirm uncomfortably as A.R. manoeuvred him onto his stomach. He could hear A.R. rooting around in the heroin again.

'Eeep!'

Lucky flinched as A.R. began to cake his asshole with the potent drug.

'This is _good _for you, Charlie. It's _good_.'

Lucky gasped shallow breaths. Now he could see Benny face-fucking Meyer.

'Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeaaaah!'

Benny gave him a thumb's up, just as A.R. poked his anus with a small stick coated in heroin that had been lying near the voyeuristic mouse. Lucky could feel himself getting sleepier, as his asshole was decorated with the most decadent of decadent frosting.

'Have you ever had it like this?'

'No…'

'Look at it. Like a winter snowflake.'

A.R. began to tenderly fuck Lucky, Lucky's consciousness sustained by the large amounts of smack he had ingested. Orally… and anally.

It began to snow outside.


End file.
